Men
Short Introduction The country of Men, named for the purity of the race of Men living there. 99.9% Men / Humans. 'The Background of Nation of Men' Back in the early years of civilization, there was a lot of races living in this area. Elves of all kind and barely any humans at the time. Humans started migrating to the country for approx. 200 years ago, when it was a lot of wars going on in their original homelands. 'Famine and Wars' The Famine had a great deal in the migration, but the wars were the cause of the food problem. Having no way of defending themself, as well as starving to death, they decided to move north-west to their Elven friends. The Elves saw pity in their Human brothers and sisters, and gave them shelter as well as food. After a suitable amount of Humans had fled to their place, the Elves saw it as a good reason to gift them a place to live in, they were given a small fort and a village, built by the Elves in just two weeks for the Humans. The Human leaders liked the idea and praised their friends for their generousity, some even saw them as Gods. 'Uncertain Future' After 25 years of living peacefully in the fort and village they were gifted, the new Human generation grew restless. Since the old leaders have passed away, the new younger ones were more eager to get hold of their own country. The Elves saw this and started to get worried where it would lead, they decided to put a garrison of Elven Elites in the forest near the Humans, to both guard the Humans and themselves. The Humans, who now have split into two groups - one who likes their Elven friends, and the other who want freedom of their own. In the next 2 years it would be a civil war which the Elves would give aid to later on. 'Teared Apart' One year passed after the war had started, who that started it is not known to these days, as no one wrote it down, although people say the surviving Elves should know. The war destroyed the village, which then was under the Elven lovers group, killing many humans. Those who survived escaped to the Elves, begging for assistance in the civil war. The Elves, knowing that the group would lose at this rate, accepted their beg of help and sent two platoons of standard Elven Warriors and Rangers. At the same moment, the Freedom Group had taken over the Fort, killing the few guards left alive. The same day, the Elven Group and the Elves marched toward the Fort, first trying to negotiate a peaceful deal. Failing that, the battle begun. Many Men and Elves died on that day, but the battle was stalled due to weather and exhaustion. It would continue on the whole year, destroying Elven villages and Human villages (new ones created during the 25 years). 'Conclusion' What exactly happened in the last few months is unsure, but the Elven Group got annihilated, and the Elves were pushed back. It was the Freedom Group who won at the end, and who then renamed themselves The Men, or just Men. They were hostile to any other race, except their own. Waging war on their neighbours and getting a larger country, to just either kill or exile the other races already living there. Today the country of Men have been allied with the South Alliance several times against the Elves in the North and their Human friends. Although racist to the other groups, they still aid the South Alliance, who at times have other than Humans in their alliance.